


Healing

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [12]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Healing

But it is not enough, not nearly enough, he needs to hold you, to feel, you, to touch you, have you as close as possible. Carefully he gets up the bed beside you but because he doesn't want to hurt you he lets you lying on your back while he lays his leg over yours and turns your head towards him to press a kiss on your lips. He looks at you and slides his finger over your lips. Lips he wants to kiss so badly, lips he wants to feel again, pressed on his, answering his kisses, lips he wants to hear his name being whispered by.

"Please return to me, love, I don't care about anything else, I just want you back, I promis I will never lie and deceive ever again, I will change, I know I can change but I can not do that on my owm, I need you here to help me, you are the best and most amazing thing that has ever came into my life and I refuge to let you go. I can't let you go, I can do everything else but not that."

Loki closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"I need you to keep fighting, okay? Just keep fighting and I promis with all that I am I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Loki keeps whispering encouragements into your ear to wake up and to return to him untill he feels sleep overtake him.

When you wake up and open your eyes you are almost blinded by light, quickly you close your eyes again and you want to bring your hands to your eyes to protect them but then you feel a solid half an weight are you try to look but your eyes are accustomed to the dark and you can not clearly see what is lying on your half an. You can see that it is a man and suddenly you panic, you start to swing your arms and scream and suddenly hands grip your wrist and do not let go, they are too strong. Then you hear his voice. You cease your screaming and your arms stop struggling.

"Y/N, it's me, Loki."

Your arms move away from your face and slowly you open your eyes and when you see two bright green eyes looking at you concerned you reach your hand out to him and you caress his cheek. You want to say his name, and you open your mouth, but no sound comes out, just a rough whisper. You swallow a few times to make your throat a bit wetter but Loki lays his finger on your lips.

"Do not talk, you should try to rest, love." he says. 

He lays his hand on your cheek and you lean against the touch, suddenly you feel tears welling up in your eyes, you're so happy that you're with him again, that he is really with you. You cover his hand with your smaller ones and you move it to your lips, kissing every inch of his hand your lips can reach. Loki smiles at you and brings your hands to his lips to place a soft kiss on them.

"Can I do anything for you?" he asks, "do you need anything?"

You still have trouble talking so you shake your head and grab his tunic with you hand to pull him down. Loki wants to stop you and puts his hands beside your body, but you rise yourself up to close the distance between you and you sigh longingly when you lips touch each other. Your kiss is compelling and Loki submits himself quickly to you and kisses you back, he lets his arms move around your waist in order to support you when you break the kiss you lay your arms around his neck and Loki gently sits up while he pulls you with him. Your head is on his shoulder and his in your neck while he rubs his hands soothingly over your back.

"It's okay, I'm here, I have you, my love, I have you and I will never let you out of my sight ever again."

"You came for me." you whisper hoarsely.

"Of course I came for you, I promised you I would, no matter where they bring you or how long it will take me, I will always come for you, love."

You strengthen your grip around his shoulders and press yourself tightly against him. Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your side and you gasp for breath.

"Y/N, is everything okay?" he asks and he immediately looks worried.

"My side."

"Lie down, be careful."

Loki helps you until you are lying and he lays the sheet back over you. Your eyes are drawn to the window and you see the large doors to the balcony are open and a breeze is blowing the long curtains inside.

"You are still healing, you should take it easy."

"How long have I been asleep?" you ask.

"This is the afternoon of the third day."

You look at him abruptly.

"I have been asleep for three days?" you ask with wide eyes.

"Yes, after the surgery, everything seemed to be going well but complications arose that night. Your heart rate decreased and your breathing became slower so the healers had to open you up again. Apparently there was a chip of the knife left behind in your wound which led to an initial infection. Because it was so tiny they could not find anything at first. When your physical state kept on deteriorating and I was forced to watch helplessly how the woman I love might be lost to me.....I thought I was going insane. I was so afraid of losing you, I've never been so scared in my life as I was then, y/n."

"But they found it eventually?"

"Yes they have fortunately found and removed it. But there was already a slight inflammation there that the healers could not help you with, your body had to fight it itself."

"I have fought for us." you say smiling, referring to the words that Loki said.

"Yes, you have fought for us and I'm so glad you won and you came back to me." he answers.

"Of course I came back to you, we have not been together for long but for as long as I can remember I have been loving you and all I ever wanted was to be yours and now that we are together I can not even emagine my life without you."

He places one hand next to you and with the other he pushes a lock af hair behind your ear.

"Come lay down next to me." you say.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." he says hesitating.

"Shut up and get your sexy ass under here with me." you say.

Loki stands up and you hold the sheet up for him so he can crawl under. You look at the ceiling while Loki lies on his side next to you, his head being supported by his hand, the fingers of his other hand gently go up over your leg and he moves it under your nightgown, he lets his fingers gently slide over the wound which is hidden behind a bandage. Slowly he lets it glide over your lower abdomen and he moves a little closer to you. When you turn your head to look at him he suddenly kisses you passionately on your lips, your arm goes up and disappears into his hair in order to draw him closer. You moan in his mouth as his fingers go up and he caresses the bottom of your breast. Suddenly you panic, your breathing becomes heavy and you open your eyes to look at Loki and convince yourself of the fact that he is with you but instead of the man you love you see someone else. You put your hands on his shoulders and push him away and Loki immediately releases you. Slowly you sit up and pull the sheet around you.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be."

You feel how he sits up and he kisses your bare shoulder.

"When I came in the room where you were he was on top of you,"he says softly and you feel yourself shudder thinking about it,"I know what he did and I should have known better, I should have stopped...."

You turn your head and look at him, you place your hand on his cheeck and he leans into the touch.

"I just missed you." he whispers.

"I missed you too and you have no idea how much I want you, how much I missed your touch and your lips, I just can't, not yet. I need time."

He nods understandingly and his eyes turn questioningly.

"Can I hold you?"

"Of course you can." you say, laughing.

He closes his arms around you and together you lay back down again, you place your head on his chest and close your eyes, pretty quickly you hear his breathing even out and you realize that he has fallen asleep. Just when you want to close your eyes too the doow carfully opens and Thor peeks inside.

"Thor." you say and sit up a little.

You place your finger on your lips, indicating he should be quite and he stops walking.

"We can come back later." he suggests.

"No, please, come in." you say.

Jane smiles at you and you beckon them to come closer. Thor closes the door and together they walk towards you, it does not escape you that their hands linger very close to each other but do not touch. She sits down on the chair beside the bed and looks at Loki.

"You know, that does not surprise me," Thor says,"you awake and him sleeping."

"What do you mean?" you ask and you place your hand on his chest to rest your chin on it.

"Did he tell you you slept for three day?" he asks.

"Yes, amazing isn't it?"

"Did he also tell you that he stayed with you almost the whole time?" Jane asks.

"Surely he would leave at one point, I mean he still needed to eat and sleep."

"Well, for eating he let me Jane or mother bring it."

"And for sleep?" you asks carefully.

Jane and Thor exchange a look and then smile at you.

"He slept in this chair every night, he ate in it, every time one of us would be here he was sitting in this chair holding your hand." 

"Are you telling me he didn't sleep in three days?" you ask in disbelief.

"I don't know, I only know that he risked everyting to bring you back into his life and that his love for you goes much deeper then anything that we have ever witnessed here on Asgard. I started realizing that when Loki appeared to be able you to sense you when we where looking for you. I was with him the night that the healers had to open you up again and when they could not find anything....I grew up with Loki but I have never seen him so scared, so desperate so distraught. If there was ever to be a love so strong that it can survive everything, the kind of love you only hear or read about in story's, it is the love you and my brother share."

"That is quite.....the compliment." you stammer.

"You deserve it, y/n, I never believed that a person can change, he can at best change his behavior, but sooner or later he will have a relapse but I am convinced that you can change Loki, you bring out the best in him, that side of him who wants to help others and wants to protect them. For you he will keep his misleading and mischievous days behind him, for you he will give up everything. I am forever grateful that you've given me back my little brother."

"Gosh, your making me blush." you say softly.

"I am sorry," Thor says smiling,"I just wanted you to know how much he truly loves you."

"Thank you and I can honestly say that Loki means everything to me too."

"That is good to hear, so are you feeling well?" he asks.

"Yes I am feeling okay, under the circumstances, "then you eyes drift to Jane," and you're here. "

"Yes, I'm here." she laughs.

"Why is that? I do not know much of what has happend."

Thor tells you what he knows, that he hit Les unconscious shortly after he stabbed you. And that you asked if he was dead, and when Thor said no you said that Jane could not stay, that Les would come after her, and therefore they have taken her. You nod and look at Jane.

"You are now okay?" you ask.

"Yeah fine, I woke up that same night, I must say that I was quite confused and even panicked a little when I heard where I was but Thor explained everything to me and answered all of my questions."she says.

Your eyes go to Thor and you see that he gives Jane a smile and then you see a loving and fondness look in his eyes.

"It was my pleasure." he says to Jane.

"I'm sure it was." you say.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, we will just leave you now so you can rest." Jane says, and she stands up.

"Yes, I just have one question,"Thor says and looks at you,"when Loki held you, his skin was blue and his eyes red, what was that?"

"That was his Jotun form." you answer.

"His Jotun form?" Thor asks confused.

"Yes, I was feeling really hot and needed to cool down so I asked him to change."

"I understand." he says but you see he still has more questions.

"Look Thor, I understand that you have a lot of questions, but it is very sensitive to Loki, he does not like talking about it. "

"Of course not, it must still be very confusing for him." he says knowingly.

Before he leaves, he gives you a kiss on your forehead, when they are almost at the door Jane looks back at you and waves and then they are gone. You look up at Loki who is still sleeping and gently lay your head back on his chest before you also fall back asleep.

When you wake up, you see that Loki is still asleep and you smile, considering that he has hardly slept in the past three days is not so crazy. Careful you free yourself from his grasp and sit on the edge of the bed and just when you want to slip off an arm snakes around your waist.

"Where are you going?" Loki asks, drunk with sleep.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I felt movement so I woke up."

"I've been in bed for three days, I want to get out, just walk around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, wait a minute."

Loki lets himself slip out of bed and walks to your side, he stretches out his hands to help you and you raise your eyebrows.

"I'm not an invalid." you say.

"I know, but you're also not fully recoverd yet, I can not risk it with you." he replies.

You sigh and take his hands, you let yourself slip out of bed gently and put your feet on the ground, for a moment you remain standing, but when you take a step you feel a stabbing pain in your side and you feel yourself falling. Loki responds immediately by laying his arms around you and pulling you against him. 

"You, my love, are not going anywhere." he says firmly.

He helps you get back into bed and sits down next to you, he pulls you gently to him but leaves it up to you how close. You smile and put your arm around his waist and your head on his chest, his fingers softly caress your arm and when you shiver, he stops immediately, thinking that you think back to the what Les did to you and you look at him.

"It's okay." you say.

Loki places his fingers back on your arm and the finger of his other hand softly goes over your lip and he wants to kiss you so much, to feel you, but he simply does not dare. Maybe it was a bad idea to lie down into bed with you, to feel your body against his, your soft forms , he swallows with difficulty knowing that the temptation is very great. His eyes become wide when he suddenly feels your lips on his and his thoughts are interrupted. 

You lay your leg over his and pull him towards you, making him moan and when he cups your buttocks his hips make contact with yours and you feel his half hard erection pressing against your abdomen. He moans into your mouth and you close your eyes feeling his lips go down and he kisses your neck while he softly presses his erection against your abdomen but suddenly you gasp for breath and push him away. Ashamed you turn away from him and turn him your back, you pull your legs up and make a ball of yourself. You hear Loki's heavy breathing and just when you want to turn Loki sits up and he gets out of bed, he goes straight to the bathchamber and closes the door, leaving you alone in the bed. 

Your eyes remain locked on the door and you feel tears burning in your eyes. You did not have the intention to kiss him like that, to drape yourself over him but when you looked at him you could not hold back. The kissing, your movements, your hips against his, your desire for him, for his touch, the feeling of having him close suddenly became so intense that it went automatically. Your thoughts go to Les and you curse him that he has done this to you, that he has ensured that even the touch of the man you love feels like an assault. You sigh and lie on your side, suddenly so tired and before you know it you are sleeping.


End file.
